2 Dads And 1 Daughter
by prioreaton64
Summary: A little one-shot of Madison Lightwood-Bane, daughter of Magnus Bane and Alec Lightwood. She pours out her little heart to them of school fights and the past. -Madison's POV- -All rights go to Cassandra Clare-


I toss my baby blue book carrier on my dark blue bed. I fold my hands in my face, running over the stress of homework, studies, and the kids. They all make fun of me because I don't have a mother, I have 2 dads instead. I go into the bathroom and examine my bruised and split knuckles. I run the water and place my hands under there for the moment.

"Maddi." I hear papa Magnus call as he side steps into the bathroom with me. "I got a call from your principal today," Oh great, "She said you got into a fight." he said sternly, I turn off the water and look down at my feet innocently.

"What were thinking Madison Lightwood-Bane!" He doesn't shout, there has never been one time where he has shouted at me. But I still flinched. "What was even happening?"

"T-they…" I dry my hands off and hide them from him behind my back, still looking downwards. He's not stupid, though. He grabs my hands and holds them gently like I was some sort of princess and he was the prince.

He sighed and shook his head lightly, "Who started it?" It wasn't like he was even asking, he already knew he was going to get an answer.

"Me." I whisper softly, daddy Alec came in and put a hand on papa's shoulder, he had heard everything. Of course he did, their so interested in my goddamned life. Papa let go of my hands, even though they both saw my knuckles, I still felt the need to hide them.

"I figure you want an explanation." I say and knew it was instantly the wrong thing to say. It's just, I don't know, I just have a snarky playing field.

"Yea, that'd be great right now Madison." Papa looked up at me, I didn't dare to look into those lion eyes.

"They were making fun of me- I mean mostly you but since it associated with me they teased me about it. And, well, I wasn't having it." I say in one breath and take a heavy breath, "I got pissed." They both went tense, seeing that the situation had switched.

"Who were these kids?" It was daddy, papa basically said something similar the same time, but I didn't pick up on it. Daddy clears his voice and repeats himself, I shrug. "Cool kids. Cheerleader, football players. Sydney and R-"

"You don't have to explain, I know who they are Maddi." Papa said.

"Well, FUCK, how would I know! 'Cause you spy on me!" I shout and shove past them with little effort, knowing I clocked papa's shoulder with mine but didn't mind at all. They both come over to me, on either side of me on my bed, I felt sobs coming on. I lean to the right and knew I'd fall on one of them, daddy Alec.

"Take your time and explain please, honey-bear." Daddy always called me that, I kept that smile to myself and close my eyes.

"They were making fun of me because I had 2 dads instead of one dad and one mother. Ever since I was little, I didn't know why I had you 2 because all of my friends had mom's. I even used to draw pictures of me, you 2 and a dream mom but always tore them up and threw them away incase one of you guys saw. I then saw more and more homophobes as I grew up and schools grew bigger, I've lost friends, best friends, potential boyfriends all because they heard my parents are gay. When we were at the park with aunt Clary and uncle Jace when I was around 5, I never knew why people always argued with us and gave us disgusted looks, I understand now.

The fight happened because I was so sick and fucking tired of everyone blaming me, bullying me, and hating me because of my parents. I snapped and dad...I beat the shit out of them...hospital for a good couple months bad. What am I doing so wrong!" I had full fledged tears at the end, daddy smoothed over my hair and papa rubbed my back. I sobbed and sobbed, tears over tears.

"Honey, it's not your fault. I guess you could say it's ours-" Papa began.

"No! It's not your fault, it's not mine, and it's not theirs. It's no ones. It was just the way you guys were born or some shit like that." I say with sniffles sobs, "Anyways, continue." A few moments of silence later the conversation restarted.

"There just homophobes. I am sorry you grew up with judgy eyes, both of us, we tried everything to make sure you had a mother influence. Your aunties Clary and Isabelle, even your distant relative Tessa. You never had to throw away and crumple those pictures, your father and I would have loved those. It's gets better Maddi, stick with the people who accept that, who see you for you, not us. Like your good friend Timothy. I hate saying this but there is nothing we or you can do, it's just something you will get used to over time. Like I said, stay with the people who don't even think about it." Papa kissed the top of my head.

"Thank you." I said even though my eyes were red and puffy, my nose was runny, and my lips quivered, they both hugged me like I was the most beautiful angel they've ever seen on this Earth.

 **I have been able to update a little bit! I am still trying to answer questions and stay active! I have very few school days left then I'm out, phew! (I plan on really working on chapters this weekend. Even if it means staying up 'til 4 am) I hope you enjoyed this little one-shot, please review, byeeeee :***


End file.
